Nixon and Toys
Description Hello Friends ! Welcome to Nixon and Toys! This is a place were we have lots of fun! We play, laugh, dance, sing and learn new things everyday! Nixon loves Toys, Colors, Reading, Superheroes, Planes, Monster Trucks, Elmo, Books, Legos, Trains, Match Box Cars, Hot Wheels Cars, Play Doh, Bubbles, Balls, Balloons, Surprise Eggs, Ninja Turtles, Thomas and Friends, Cars, Playhouse Disney, Peppa Pig, Paw Patrol and so much more! Nixon also loves to visit Indoor Playgrounds, Chuck E Cheese, Amusement Parks and trips to Toys R Us. Watch and we will take you with Nixon on his Adventures. Lets have fun together ! Lets be Friends !! SUBSCRIBE to our channel, leave us a comment so we can SUBSCRIBE to your channel !! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rd_aJ9Pihc 7:31 Toys R Us, Toy Shopping, Elmo, Cars, Toys, Thomas and Friends, Care Bears, Mickey, 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuO5Dp8e-Cs 3:49 Toddler Playing Outside with Car Toys and Wagon 380 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlEikgDA71U 9:02 Billy Beez Indoor Playground , Family Indoor Playground, Family Fun Giant Rainbow Slides Play 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bS4TCuvpVoc 9:13 Cute Toddler Feeding Ducks and Turtles Swimming in a Pond, Water, Duck Feeding 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba2ikWKe-j4 5:22 Playtime at the Park, BIG CooL SLiDES, Swings, Family FUN, Rock wall, Climbing 517 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3PorB26MDI 5:59 Carousel, Fun, Kiddie Rides, Train, Playtime, Indoor Play, Monster Truck Ride, Merry Go Round Ride, 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSkjVOOkvNM 3:14 Griffith Park Train Ride and Southern Railroad, Family Fun, Train Ride for Kids, Fun for all Ages 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kknQFiTDasg 4:50 TODDLER DANCING INSIDE TARGET, TOY ShOpPiNg at TARGET, POLICE CARS, CooL ToYs, Toy Hunting 932 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSJaf9ur5z0 2:29 Griffith Park- Pony Rides 537 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFu2m-8FTIE 5:56 FREE THINGS TO DO IN LOS ANGELES - MeGa BiG GiAnT ROCKS 292 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjjzllsE3Jg 2:03 Chuck E Cheese Family Fun Indoor Games and Activities for Kids Children Play Area 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Sp-9DuTXdQ 2:51 Walmart Toy Shopping, Vacuum, Police Car, Fire Truck, John Deer Tractor, Toddler Toy Shopping 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSa8rfRKGyE 2:29 FREE THINGS TO DO IN LOS ANGELES - Vasquez Rocks - Toddler Outside Play 197 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvTIyGmNmp0 3:59 Darth Vador, TOYS R US TOY Shopping, Imaginext Ultra T-Rex, Star Wars, BATMAN, Fur Real Friends 539 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQaIdUyN5Y4 2:31 FREE THINGS TO DO IN LA- A visit to the Train Museum, BIG CHOO CHOO TRAINS 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7UYXQbpAwg 2:35 Tractor Slide, Tunnels, Wooden Train, BIG GIANT Pumpkin, Pony Sweep, LOTS of HAY 322 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMD9SUPovJw 4:08 A day at the Farm, Petting Zoo, Lama, Goats, Sheep, BULL, Pigs, Family Farm 370 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCxAm2ImgCk 1:41 Blippi, Toy Videos for Kids, Blippi T-shirt and Glasses, Blippi Costume, Tractor, Blippi Toys, 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0_xd3tgIc0 3:19 HUGE AWESOME PLAYGROUND PARK With LOTS of Shade, Playtime at the Park, 373 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sdAGeExTsY 1:31 Spiderman KISSES Superman, Toddler meets SILLY SPIDERMAN, SPIDERMAN Plays Guitar with Superman Baby 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkZrWTiDZCc 2:45 FREE THINGS TO DO IN L.A.- CUTEST LITTLE COWBOY ! 305 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uvyUIer6UY 2:45 Giggles N Hugs Indoor Playground - Pirate Ship Ball Pit, Princess Castle Climber, Tree House Slide 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEVfa1VzNeU 1:02 Toddler LOVES Spooky Scary Halloween Masks, Halloween Shopping Hunt, Halloween Costumes 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgU3nix__mM 0:57 Toddler Grocery Shopping with kid size Shopping Cart 684 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EbGNtMYlZw 2:17 Billy Beez Indoor, Playground, Fun for Toddler Children, Indoor Play Arena, Kids Play Center 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Qzh5AUMudk 4:23 FREE THINGS TO DO IN LA - PIRATE SHIP PLAYGROUND, PLAYTIME AT THE PARK, TREASURE ISLAND PARK 287 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osADQ7Bn59k 3:14 A visit to the PET STORE, Pets for kids and toddlers, Kittens, Lizards, Turtles, Frogs, Fish, Birds 594 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5i0o0sheuc 1:59 Baby Drives Car, Hot Wheels, Toddler Drives 65 Chevy Impala Wagon, 316 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beER6CJmQ6U 2:14 REAL HOT WHEELS , Ponies By the Sea Car Show, Classic Car Show, Mustangs, Hot Rods ☆ 365 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HheeXpQ4uDU 1:26 Playground Park Fun, Outside Play, Playtime Fun for kids, Outdoor Playground, 479 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSA-Y0MKOvk 2:14 1 yr old does Unboxing opening Surprise bags with Spiderman Thomas and Friends Minis Blind Bags 420 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_emVddG1WvM 4:00 Pumpkin Hunting A visit to the PUMPKIN Patch SquashTractor Halloween White Pumpkin 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-224oqjjcc 1:59 SNAPCHAT with Nixon, Snapchat Filters 402 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFCJO-PETAI 2:55 TRAMPOLINE MADNESS! Skyhigh Trampoline Park 513 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZnIggelPdw 1:57 Pit Bull Dog and Baby, The Little Rascals, Pitbull Dogs, A Boy and his Dog 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSdIaOzZNcU 2:55 Pumpkin carving with Nixon, Pumpkin Carving for Toddlers, Halloween, Pumpkins, 374 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJulfQCDuRg 2:46 Toddler Fall Lookbook, Fall Fashion, Fall Lookbook Toddler Edition, Outfit Ideas for Toddlers 437 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhK7p8ndv4s 1:58 How to get your Toddler to Brush their Teeth, Happy Tooth Brushing 465 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCIv0bRJlj0 2:51 Ocean View Playground, Outside Playground, Abandoned Ship Play Area 526 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nwEPWexwmk 1:26 Nixon and Bella Play with Bubbles, Baby and Pitbull , Cute Dog Videos, Pit Bull Dog and Baby 403 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-01iaFpXmuU 2:38 A Morning Walk with Nixon, Fish Fountain, Turtles, Ducks , Peaceful and Beautiful, TODDLER LIFE 344 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xOQzy-YRQo 1:56 Snapchat Sunday with Nixon Episode #2, Funny Snapchats, Snapchat Filters, Best FREE Apps 313 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj1JMd2zAes 2:53 GIANT FISH TANK - Free Things to do in Los Angles 372 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NegvPqDNfFY 1:54 TODDLER DOLLAR TREE HAUL ! Dollar Tree Toy Haul, Dollar Tree, Toy Haul for Kids, Shopping Haul 324 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-zZTbfby70 1:53 Snapchat Sunday with Nixon Episode #3 312 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3hneJ0kchU 1:04 Toddler does Laundry ! 346 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UP3Xr-ZgSmU 1:36 Nixon Catches a Quail ! Coturnix Quails , Playing with Birds 703 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUqVlM7eMM4 2:24 Snapchat with Nixon Episode #4, Snapchat Sunday 325 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hw9LFnrVfeg 2:47 FREE THINGS TO DO IN LA -California Science Center 753 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yg6gPyY7A5c 2:26 Tonka Tiny's Build To Last Blind Box and Yowie World Chocolate Surprise Egg Opening 446 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z50gMTEfTNI 1:43 Snapchat with Nixon Episode #5, Snapchat Sunday 288 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFx4jaVMdXY 2:09 1,000 SUBSCRIBERS ! ***SPECIAL VIDEO*** 349 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A39rAqlm7VI 2:46 Wakefield Winter Wonderland - Christmas in Santa Clarita 678 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_gijixbIi8 2:06 Snapchat with Nixon Episode #6, Snapchat Sunday 280 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRKh_HHuBVw 1:55 Nixon Turns 2 !! Happy Birthday Nixon ! 425 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fj_BFXW9M_s 2:28 Master Chef Nixon Bakes a Cake 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_6O3ocrX24 1:44 Snapchat with Nixon Episode #7, Snapchat Sunday 297 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_SVGc-RJrM 2:05 Christmas DIY for Kids to Make 290 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IM571CT3OpU 1:17 Trolls Movie Christmas Carol With Nixon VERY FUNNY 623 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl14tygsr8w 1:17 Playing with Balloons, Balloon Pop Fail 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1Ps7q8lleQ 1:31 Christmas at Disneyland California , Its a Small World, Dumbo the Flying Elephant 655 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2shvRKV1nY 2:01 Hot Wheels Blind Bags Hot Wheels Mystery Models Hot Wheels Cars Surprise Bags Opening 537 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyY18yY0ETE 2:04 Playground Park Fun, Slide, Swings, Big Rocks, Playing in the Park, Outdoor Play, 404 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agHtH8fBG4I 2:22 Rainforest Cafe & LEGO Store Downtown Disney 581 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWlyoSDgmoc 3:16 Monster Truck Play at the Beach 647 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT7sPTWMy3U 2:06 Trampoline Fun Lots of Jumping 256 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiHVtvBsUgg 1:45 GMC SIERRA POWER WHEELS 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IkgnbGMJkk 4:36 Mommy Makeup Challenge 526 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OtoenBrXcE 2:08 T-Rex Bones and EGG, Dinosaur, Jurassic Adventure, Dino, Park, Outside Play, Playground 709 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io274tu1pgg 1:35 NIXON DRIVES A CAR 249 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ganlYwjugVc 2:53 Kids Train Set , Choo Choo ! 397 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VdncQJgp1Q 1:18 McDonald's Happy Meal Toy Surprises and Play Area 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW0KxTltk2s 3:01 Toy Monster Truck Playtime at the Park 757 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAUO6YNaiFw 4:14 Spiderman Pie Face Challenge with Nixon 700 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zQDmbMo2uo 1:27 Nixon and Toys Mannequin Challenge 272 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nY6iMeOhmIw 1:57 Teeter Totter Park Playground Playing for Kids 285 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQY6qnmWBnI 6:56 SQUISHY HAUL , DIY SQUISHY HAUL 694 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_X8gShtuI8 1:14 Emoji Balloon for Kids 864 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EhDcddJUYs 4:34 Homemade SQUISHY Update 1.2K views1 year ago Category:Nixon and Toys Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART